The present invention relates generally to building or construction blocks, and more particularly to improvements in applying surface lines in these blocks or members which are used to provide a simulated appearance of being formed of individual bricks or the like.
For obvious convenience in handling and the like, large rectangular construction members, fabricated of a suitable concrete mixture, are preferrably used in constructing a "brick" patio or walkway, rather than the more numerous smaller-sized bricks. The desirable "brick" appearance is, nevertheless, achieved by imprinting the surface of the construction member with lines delineating brick-size areas and shapes.
According to present practice and techniques, between succeeding impressions, the line-forming means, consisting essentially of depending projections, must be cleaned of adhering concrete in a time-consuming and tedious procedure, otherwise the adhering concrete adversely changes the shaping contour of these depending projections and correspondingly results in indistinct brick-simulating lines.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for molding concrete construction members of the type having brick-simulating markings which overcomes the foregoing and other shortcomings of the prior art. Specifically, in the operation of the within improved apparatus for producing imprinted concrete construction members the imprinting member is automatically maintained clear of adhering concrete and thus retains its necessary shaping contour throughout succeeding cyclical operation.
An improved concrete construction member-producing apparatus demonstrating objects and advantages of the present invention includes, a press-plate member mounted immediately above the concrete mixture in the path of movement of an imprinting member, said press-plate having line-like openings therein for the projection therethrough of the line-forming means of the imprinter during movement thereof toward and, thus, into the concrete mixture. Each line-like opening is bounded by spaced apart walls having edges therealong which are effective to wipe adhering concrete from each line-forming means during its retraction through the press-plate and away from the concrete mixture. As a consequence, the shaping contour of each line-forming means is maintained for subsequent imprinting service.
The above brief description, as well as further objects, features and advantages of the present invention, will be more fully appreciated by reference to the following detailed description of a presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiment in accordance with the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.